Mary's Best Friend
by Mystic Warrior Princess
Summary: The boys lost their mother, Johnny lost his wife and Lenny lost her best friend. An anniversary of the heart, brings the broken circle together.


**Mary's Best Friend**

Possessions aren't my thing, don't own them, don't want to own them, but when the boys need some time off, I'm glad it's me they choose to come and visit.

Best: "Excelling all others."  
Friend: "A person whom one knows well and cherishes."

"It was going to be a hard day today" thought Lenny, one of those long, drawn out lonesome type of days, she sighed.

Today was an anniversary of the heart day. Mary had been dead and gone a long time now and Lenny sure missed her.

It had been all those years ago, over that one episode of a scary tv show, about a blood bug, that they'd become best friends, at the age of ten.

This was the time before computers, cell phones, dvds and atms. There were three tv channels and no converters. If you wanted to change a channel, you had to either threaten a sibling to do it, under pain of getting pounded out, or get up and do it yourself.

As Lenny thought back through the years, she remembered well when they'd become best friends. It was when she had heard Mary discussing the episode and how it freaked her out and she'd kept her hair over her ears throughout the night so nothing would get in, and I knew I'd met my kindred spirit. I had felt exactly the same way. "Silly girl" I remember thinking to myself when I tossed and turned and kept my hair pulled down over my ears throughout the night, so that nothing could get inside my head and bury itself in my brain.

"Hey Stella how ya doing?" I asked the cashier as she was packing up my food for take-out.

"I'm having a grand day, but from the looks of you Lenny, I'm not sure you are" Stella replied looking concerned.

"I'm fine Stella, I truly am, it's just a sad day for me that's all. I've been taking a walk down memory lane, remembering my best friend Mary and wishing she was still here. And then I was thinking about her husband Johnny and the boys Dean and Sam and wondering what had become of them. The years go by and you never forget. You know how it goes eh Stella?" I asked. I didn't hear Stella's reply, as I became acutely aware of being stared down, my eyes making contact with one set of brown and one set of green eyes, belonging to two guys just a few seats over from the cash. "Is everything okay guys?" I asked. No immediate response was forthcoming, just wide-eyed stares. I asked the same question a bit louder. "Well, I tried" I thought to myself as I took the food bag from Stella and smiled my thanks to her.

As I was walking slowly back home, my mind was still on the reaction of those guys back at the cash. I nearly jumped out of my skin, when I felt two tall bodies on either side of me and looked up to see the boys from the diner. "Who are you?" the one with the green eyes asked in a very direct way, which I sensed was put on more for my benefit as opposed to a natural inclination. "Whoa guys, I could ask you the same thing" I responded. "You both looked like you'd seen a ghost back at the diner, when I was talking to Stella."

"Sorry, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation and you're probably not going to believe us, but I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean" the taller of the two said. "That's not funny guy, if you overheard my conversation, then you know that today is not a happy day and pulling a joke over this, is just not cool" I stated hotly and began to walk on. "Wait, Winchester is our last name, you didn't mention any last names, so you have to know, we're Mary's and John's boys" Sam cried, as I dropped my bag and turned around to gape at them.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, how could this be?" my mind was whirling and I just couldn't think straight at the moment. You just don't expect this type of thing to happen. I mean, come on, you go into a diner to get your order, the cashier asks you how you are, you're truthful in your response and Mary's two sons are the ones listening to the conversation. Fate almost sent Lenny rushing for cover. And yet, here's where fate chose to bring them together!

After some serious silence, Lenny and the boys began to relax a bit. She had invited them back to her place and they'd anxiously accepted. They were now sitting beside each other on the couch and across from Lenny, who had placed the memory box on the coffee table between them.

Lenny's slightly obsessive/compulsive tendencies were certainly paying off now, as the lid practically blew off from the overstuffed box. Photos, a wedding invitation, birth announcements and news-clippings were all part of the ensemble.

"Now you have to remember, that for every action, there is a reaction and when Johnny Winchester showed up in Grade 11, the mere action of his showing up, sealed Mary's fate. It was love at first sight, for the both of them. The intensity of their attraction and love was evident from the first time they laid eyes on each other.

At 6'1, dark haired, with a razor-edged smile, Johnny had the looks and cocky confidence that made high school girls tremble and think impure thoughts.

'Mary, for God's sake, go talk to him' I urged, as I sat beside her and listened to her sigh for what seemed like the millionth time. I remember her saying that she loved him as soon as she saw him, but couldn't speak to him or else she just knew she'd throw up. Life rewards the brave I reminded her as I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Whether bravery was being rewarded or not at that moment, remains to be seen, as she lost her balance and fell forward into your future father's chest. The rest, as the saying goes, was history in the making.

There's so much I want to tell you boys, but I don't want to overwhelm you with all of this, so I'll give you the highlights. along with the photo spread and then we can re-visit each in more detail later on. Okay?" "Sounds good" came the response, so I continued on.

"Their wedding day was wonderful, such a happy event, but nothing in comparison to each time they found out they were expecting. Dean, your Mom was throwing your Dad a surprise birthday party and it was in full gear, when your Mom said to your Dad that they were expecting one more guest and I saw your Dad look around and said to Mary that he thought everyone was here, at which point, your Mom lifted up her shirt and on her stomach was the drawing of a happy face - the announcement of the first Winchester heir for Mary and Johnny. Your Daddy grabbed your Mommy in his arms and twirled her in the twinkle light and it was a glorious moment to behold.

Sam, for your announcement, it came via Dean - unexpected, but no less treasured. It was on a Saturday, and Johnny was watching a ball game on the tube, Mary and I were chatting in the kitchen and Dean came running out of their bedroom, carrying a little pair of baby booties. 'I no more baby', I remember you saying Dean, shaking your head at the little booties and throwing them at Johnny, who quickly jumped up, startling you and giving you a big hug. 'Sweetheart, is this what I think they are' he asked your Mom and Mary smiled and nodded and it was morphed into a Winchester group hug moment. 'You're going to be a big brother Deano' Johnny had stated proudly and tickled you under the chin."

A very happy family of four settled into a new house with a very bright looking future, that was never to be.

"I know that Mary had been upset for about two weeks preceding your six month birthday Sam. She was freaked out about this guy who'd shown up at the house, selling vacuum cleaners, of all things. I remember Mary saying that he had been persistent, but not in a threatening way and had convinced her to let him in, so he could make his quota of sales demos for that day.

At some point during the demo, you began to cry and she went to get you, taking with Dean her, and now here is the part that really got her, as she got up from her chair, she swore up and down that the guy's eyes had turned yellow. Johnny would tease her, after she'd told him about it and she'd try to laugh it off, but I know it had really gotten to her. And then apparently when she'd gotten back to the living room, the guy was gone, as if he'd never even been there and it left her feeling very unsettled." I was watching the boys closely, as I didn't want to upset them any more than I needed too, but they were looking for their history and I knew a part of it. I had the back story so to speak, so I continued on.

"I remember that things went on their daily way and that Johnny had told her to stop worrying about this guy, but it was really eating away at her.

On that last Thursday before the fire, Mary and I had gone out shopping and for something to eat. During the course of that conversation, which is burned into my mind, she asked me to take care of her boys and Johnny should anything happen to her. I told her that I would of course, but I also told her that she was talking nonsense and that Johnny would never let anything happen to her.

Well, by the following Sunday, Mary was dead, Johnny was beyond reach, in his own grief and guilt, Sam you were a bit too young to get what had happened and Dean, your eyes at the age of four, developed a protective layer, which broke everyone's heart.

When your Daddy called to tell me the horrible news, I couldn't believe it and I kept replaying that last conversation Mary and I had over and over in my mind. I ended up calling every vacuum company in the book and no one had a rep out Mary's way on that day, it was like this guy was a ghost!

You have to understand how this whole thing really began to eat away at your Dad, fellas. He started to talk about a demon being responsible. People put it down to the grieving process and didn't think too much more about it. As time went on though, words like 'crazy as a loon', 'psycho' and 'screw loose' started to get attached to Johnny. He became ultra-protective of you boys and it slowly turned into just the three of you - the three remaining Winchesters - against the world. I did my best to keep my promise to your Mom, but Johnny was lost in his own world over Mary's death and wouldn't let me in.

Then, one day, you had all gone, no forwarding address, no goodbyes, nothing - just gone. It was so hard, first losing Mary, then you all. The not knowing was so difficult and the thoughts of that mystery man just wouldn't go away. And so, the year's went by and here we find ourselves today."

Dean was clutching a photo of him and his Mom, his eyes were misting. He was struggling hard not to let the tears take over, but lost the battle, when Sammy put his arm around him and pulled him close. "It's okay Deanie (using a nickname from long ago), it's okay" Sam whispered, as his own tears began to fall.

I moved over to the coffee table and sat down on it, directly in front of the boys and leaned over and pulled them into my arms. "She sure loved you boys" I whispered. As the crying slowing subsided and turned to tearful gulps and then a downcast silence, I leaned back and observed Mary's boys.

"Stay for awhile, okay guys" I practically begged. "There's so many more stories to share and I want you to choose all the photos you want, they've all been waiting here for you and they're yours now to keep and I want to know how your Dad is and what you have all been up to through the years" I stated anxiously. Dean and Sam exchanged a painful look and I thought for sure they were going to say no, but they didn't. "Thanks Lenny" Dean responded and Sam nodded in agreement.

Two tired boys followed me upstairs, looking very drained and planted themselves in the guest room. "Get some rest guys, I'll see you both in the morning" I murmured as I closed the door and dragged myself down the hall to my own bedroom.

As I was getting ready for bed and went to tie my hair back, I caught myself and decided to leave my hair down, just for tonight, on this anniversary of the heart day, to keep my ears covered so that the blood bug couldn't get in. "Silly girl" I was sure I heard Mary chuckle, as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

TBC

Author's Note: Before the boyfriend, before the husband, before the kids, there's always a best friend, with the back story. I wanted to ensure that this segment of Mary's life was reflected accordingly.


End file.
